


it's not as bad as it looks

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After battling a kishin egg, the group heads to kid's mansion to get cleaned up.





	it's not as bad as it looks

kid groaned internally, rolling over and lifting himself off the ground, the shards of glass digging into his palms as he stood up. he looked upwards into the night sky, the window they'd broken by falling through exposing the stars, illuminated by a glowing red light near Maka’s stirring form.

 _good. they'd killed it._  
he eyed the group, blackstar having stood up and brushed himself off, maka still sitting on the ground, panting. Liz and patty were still poised in his grip, soul and tsubaki on the floor next to their meisters.  
“we got it.”  
maka states, and kid loosens his grip, beckoning Liz and patty to glow, transforming back into their human forms, soul and tsubaki doing the same.  
“Is everyone alright?” Kid asks, over the sound of liz stretching behind him.  
he can feel the grime on his face, the dirt under his fingernails, the sweat in his hair making it stick to his face. he felt disgusting and wanted nothing more than to shower, the messiness of his appearance making his skin crawl.  
other than that, though, he was alright. he was a reaper, after all, none of the blows he took battling this kishin egg had hurt him too badly.  
“blackstar, you're bleeding…” Tsubaki's worried voice said softly, the black haired girl having pulled out a handkerchief and dabbing it lightly on a cut that adorned the assassin's shoulder.  
“It's just a scratch, geeze.” he swatted her hand away.  
Soul had given maka a hand standing up, the girl was simply exhausted from so much exertion.  
kid breathed a sigh of relief, glad that everyone was okay. the shards of glass all crunched under their feet as they exited the church they'd fallen through, and kid was already contemplating what sort of reparations the academy would inevitably have to pay for. he thought, in hindsight, that he and his weapon partners could probably have done this job alone without destroying property, but the resonance team liked to fight together whenever they could, sealed together by trust, friendship, and worry to leave any of the rest to fight alone.

not that kid wanted it any other way.

he began to feel a dull ache in his side as they entered the night air, but it was probably nothing- just a bruise that would be healed in the morning anyway. he felt blackstar’s heavy arm sling around his shoulders, the cool breeze a pleasant feeling as the team stopped to look at the sky, to regroup a moment, to catch their breaths.  
it was really a beautiful night, but kid couldn't focus on much else besides the dirt on his clothes and the ruined church behind them. it had been so beautifully symmetrical before, he'd have to make sure the repairs were precise and exact- even if it was no longer a functioning building, a relic from a long long time ago. he spoke.  
“my residence is closest to here. do you all want to come and get cleaned up?”  
the group all agreed gratefully to kid’s offer, patty excitedly rambling about the snacks she wanted to eat at home, now that the bad guy was done for. blackstar patted kid on the back, flashing him a wide smile, the same smile that always made kid’s cheeks heat up a bit for some reason unknown to him.  
they moved in a group down the steps of the church, maka in the lead, soul’s hand in her dirtied glove. tsubaki was still fussing over black☆star’s flesh wounds, much to the meister’s annoyance.  
“why don't you worry about maka instead? she’s the one with a cut on her face. it'll probably leave a big ugly scar if you don't do something.”  
he warned, sending the diverse weapon away, flying towards maka with worry, inspecting her face. there was just a small scrape in her chin, nothing to worry about.  
Liz and patty walked behind kid like always, the trio squarely in the center of the steps. kid didn't notice the sound of the drips that followed him, but he was aware of the dull ache in his side becoming a bit clearer and more painful. if it hurts on one side, why can't it hurt on the other…? he couldn't let it bother him, though, too busy trying to smooth down his messed up hair.  
“man, it's chilly…” he heard liz complain behind him.  
“I told you both to bring jackets, but you never listen, do you?” he says coldly. Liz groaned, she hated when he was right. she was shivering, and kid could practically hear her teeth clattering behind him.  
he methodically lifted his hands, undoing the straps of his suit-jacket, carefully shrugging it off his shoulders and turning to place it around liz. he couldn't quite reach her shoulders, especially with the pain he felt suddenly when stretching his torso. the rest of the group stopped and waited for them, liz quickly taking the jacket he offered and wrapping it around herself. she was grateful, letting out a contented sigh as she relished in the warmth the expensive fabric provided.  
“hey kiddo, what's that?” Patty suddenly wondered aloud.  
she pointed to his side, eyebrow quirked ever so slightly. he looked downwards, the white of his shirt stained slightly with his own blood, which became visible in the starlight.  
it wasn't very big, the stain was only about the size of his fist.  
“probably just a small cut. now let's go.” he turned quickly on his heel, heading down the steps. he really wasn't worried about the wound patty called attention to, the meisters were always all covered in small injuries after a fight. the scars they left were always symmetrical on his body, as he made a point of matching every cut or bruise he got with his own infliction on the other side.  
he felt black☆star’s eyes linger on him slightly, the irritation his his chest building with every second that passed without a shower and clean clothes.  
\---  
they soon arrived at gallows manor, kid leading the way up the winding path to his front steps, relief flooding his system as he opened the large doors for them into his immaculate foyer, the cleanliness and symmetry of the place always calming to him upon arriving home. the group followed him in, exhausted sighs sounding as they kicked off their dirty shoes and took their jackets off in the opening room before finding their way to the living space. blackstar collapsed onto the couch, before being scolded by tsubaki to not get other people’s furniture dirty, least of all kid’s. death the kid probably would have been more worried about it if he wasn't preoccupied with the mirror, standing beside maka in the large frame of it, taking in his appearance. she was undoing her pigtails beside him, running fingers through her hair in an attempt to de-tangle.  
his face was all smudged, hair clumped and dirty, no matter how many times he tried to fix it with his dirty fingers. this kishin egg had been tougher than they'd anticipated- he was on the verge of transforming into a full kishin.  
no matter, this would all be fixed after a good shower. he turned to head up the stairs, but was caught by the hand.  
“woah, kid!” maka worriedly exclaimed, he turned to face her.  
_yes, I know I look all messy. I was just going to fix it!_ he thought, but her eyes were locked onto his side.  
he looked downwards, and the wound from before had become more clear in the light of his home.  
he felt all eyes on him at the sound of Maka’s concern.  
“that doesn't look good.”  
she said, and he felt blackstar’s presence beside him as well, soon to be joined by the others.  
being inspected like this by the group was the last thing he wanted now.  
“yes, I know my shirt is stained. you're all dirty too, you know-”  
“she's talking about this big shard of glass here in your side, idiot.” he heard blackstar say.  
kid hadn't even noticed before, but blackstar was right. he observed the injury, there was a rather large piece of glass lodged in his body. it was assymetrical.  
he didn't want a disgusting thing like that inside of him, and without thinking, had pinched the object between his fingers.  
he heard Maka’s panicked “wait, don't-!”  
but by then, he’d already yanked it out sharply.

blood squirted out of the hole it left as if someone had just turned on a fountain.

the piece in his hand was about 6 or 7 inches longer than it had looked before, and  
he felt his breath catch in his throat as sharp pain coarsed into his body, shivers running up his spine as he dropped the glass and but his lip, the pain growing worse and worse by the second, head growing lighter and lighter as he saw the blood spurt out of the wound, running down his leg and pooling at his feet.  
“oh, fuck.” he said softly, but it was drowned out by the panicked shrieks that created a vocal soup all around him. he caught his breath, the initial suprise of the size of the glass wearing off. still, it was all he could do to eye the bloody mess, unsure of what to do.  
“Jesus christ, gross!” Liz averted her eyes from the fountain of blood that now flowed from her meister, covering her mouth. Maka simply stood with hands on her cheeks, vibrating with worry, soul behind her with a wide-eyed stare.  
tsubaki had already gone to look for something to remedy this with.

kid turned on his feet, placing a hand on the hole in his body to stop the blood from squirting out like a water-hose.  
“alright, well. I'm going upstairs now.” he said, as if nothing had happened. he was a grim reaper, it wasn't like something like this could really hurt him. although, he'd never experienced bleeding like this before. he tried to take a step forward, and all the sudden, the entire room seemed to smear together, the marble flooring underneath him becoming light under his feet.  
“uh, you're not going anywhere.” blackstar’s voice sounded above the static that filled his ears, and he became aware of the firm hands on his shoulders.  
“Come on, I'm fine.”  
he didn't understand why his words sounded all slurred together like that.  
“you're gushing blood.”  
“yeah, so?”  
“So you need to get it bandaged.”  
“m’fine.”  
he said, but it came out weak and quiet, he could barely hear it himself. he started wobbling, the only thing supporting him being the firm grip on his slender shoulders.  
“hey, hey. I've got you.”  
Kid tried to open his mouth to speak again, but only a sound came out.  
damn, why can't I talk?  
every word he tried to form slurred out, and he tried to take another step, but instead pitched forward, knees buckling underneath him as blackstar caught him, lowering them to the ground.  
I can stand.  
kid tried to get out, but it all jumbled together again, followed by a cough. laying down on his back on the cold marble floor had caused a tickle in his throat, and coughing it up made warm liquid fill his mouth, spilling out in streams.  
he turned his head to the side, all he could see was blood, long beyond his arm and spreading across the smooth floor. it was ruining his clothes.  
he hears makas voice, but for a moment his ears rang so badly that he didn't hear what she was saying. suddenly he felt hands on him again, underneath his arms, lifting him into a sitting position.  
“okay, okay, sorry, I didn't realize it would make him cough.”  
he heard blackstar explain in bits to a concerned maka, he felt the familiar warmth and musculature of the assassin cradling him.  
“tsubaki, hurry!”  
maka exclaimed, or was it liz? he didn't know, the world was all light and shimmery in his vision.  
“don't close your eyes.” blackstar’s voice sounds above him. he opens them again, unfocusedly staring at the face in front of him. tan fingers brushed black bangs away, and kid would have laughed at the uncharacteristic worry on his face if he was fully conscious.  
he tried to lift a hand, tried to sit upright, but was pulled back down into a warm grip.  
“nope. stay right there. God, kid, you're really dumb sometimes.” the blue haired meister says, but the chuckle in his voice sounds forced, clouded by concern.  
half lidded, unfocused yellow eyes meet green ones, but kid shuts his eyes again when he feels pressure on the source of pain in his body, squeezing them tight as he grimaces.  
“hey, you're fine. just breathe, okay?”  
Kid didn't even know blackstar’s voice could be that soft.  
he noticed that he was exposed, suspenders laying limply beside him and shirt lifted. he hated that. a shirt should never be lifted, only unbuttoned carefully so as to avoid wrinkles. he was about to try and protest, but when he felt the bandages tsubaki was wrapping him with get pulled tight, and the pain flare as bright as the sun, he felt his brain give in and the world become black.  
\---  
when he opened his eyes again, it was to the sound of his own alarm clocks beeping in perfect unison. he instantly felt a headache form as he looked around his own room, the alarm clocks’ noise coming to an end as he tried to remember if he’d remembered to measure everything the night before. he heard a groan beside him, gazing down to find blackstar underneath the covers next to him. kid blushed, leaping out of the large bed and instantly regretting it as pain electrocuted his waist. he grimaced when he saw the mirror, instead of his regular pajamas, he wore his dirty pants from the night before, and nothing on his torso except the large bandages covering his stomach, a bloody stain adorning one side. he paled when he saw how messy he still looked, suddenly remembering all the events from the night before.  
he saw blackstar appear next to him, stretching.  
“are you feeling better, man?” he asks, placing a hand on kid’s bare shoulder.  
“yes, although I really should get cleaned up…. and why were you in my bed?” he asks quickly, a bit overwhelmed still, the red on his cheeks not letting up.  
blackstar had helped himself to one of kid’s undershirts, but it was much too small and clung to his form tightly.  
that didn't help the blushing situation.  
“we all stayed here last night after you passed out. maka, soul and tsubaki are probably still downstairs.”  
“yes, that's a great explanation as to what you were doing in my bed.” he says sarcastically.  
blackstar scratches his cheek, averting his eyes.  
“I was just worried, okay? damn.”  
“What for? something like that could never hurt me. my body was just in shock, I think- that's all.” Kid tried to explain as he turned away, heading in the direction of the bathroom.  
he felt a palm on his shoulder stop him.  
“or maybe because you lost 2 gallons of blood in under a minute! you're not immortal, don't trick yourself into thinking you are.”  
suddenly blackstar’s voice had darkened, kid turning to face him, eyebrows cinched.  
“that's funny, coming from you.”  
blackstar ignored kid’s quip.  
“I was really scared when you collapsed. I know that's kinda lame, but, like, it was weird seeing you so...vulnerable, all of the sudden. you need to think things through better.”  
it was a suprisingly well-thought out statement from the assassin, who was usually the first to disregard his own health and run straight into danger.  
kid blinked at him.  
“maka was super pissed that you just yanked that glass out of yourself without thinking. you're gonna get chopped, dude.”  
“I'll prepare, thanks.”  
Kid was still a bit spellbound by how deeply blackstar seemed to care about him, even about something as meaningless as this wound.  
“and another thing.”  
“hm?”  
“if I catch you trying to hurt yourself, I'm telling your dad.”  
Kid chilled. bringing his father into this ordeal was a low-blow.  
“why do you think i’d-”  
“the scars on your body, kid. they're all the same on both sides.”  
he saw blackstar’s eyes linger on his chest, his shoulders, his arms, sadness in his expression. he suddenly felt very exposed.  
“okay.”  
he couldn't make any promises, though.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for ch.2 where kid is an even bigger idiot


End file.
